


dziś jest dzień, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego [TŁUMACZENIE]

by Nymphea_Su



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider, POV Outsider on Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Professor Derek Hale, Professor Stiles Stilinski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphea_Su/pseuds/Nymphea_Su
Summary: To przywilej pracować pod opieką doradcy tak inteligentnego i szanowanego jak dr Derek Hale. A przynajmniej to powtarzała sobie Bekah, kiedy wraz ze zbliżającym się końcem semestru nawarstwiały się terminy oddawania prac.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	dziś jest dzień, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego [TŁUMACZENIE]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [today is the day to learn something new](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058632) by [the_problem_with_stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/the_problem_with_stardust). 



To przywilej pracować pod opieką doradcy tak inteligentnego i szanowanego jak dr Derek Hale. A przynajmniej to powtarzała sobie Bekah, kiedy wraz ze zbliżającym się końcem semestru nawarstwiały się terminy oddawania prac. Przynajmniej był zaangażowany w swoją pracę, empatyczny w stosunku do swoich studentów i nie był zboczeńcem (i naprawdę, czasami w środowisku akademickim nie można było liczyć na nic więcej). 

Ale była jedna, malutka rzecz, która niesamowicie drażniła Bekah w dr. Hale’u. 

Kiedy przyszła na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną, żeby zostać doktorantką w Laboratorium Hale, dr Hale był uprzejmy i czarująco zawstydzony, jak wszyscy ci geniusze tkwiący w laboratoriach. Bekah polubiła jego prostolinijne podejście do badań i suche poczucie humoru. 

Niestety, dr Hale nie był miłym gościem, na którego wyglądał. 

– Hej, Bekah! Jak tam idzie kodowanie? – zapytał dr Stilinski, zajmując puste krzesło obok niej. 

Wymusiła uśmiech. – Idzie tak dobrze, jak można się spodziewać. 

– Cóż, jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz, Derek wie, gdzie mnie znaleźć – Stilinski przyciągnął do siebie dwa pudełka z lunchem i zaczął grzebać w ich zawartości. 

Bekah obserwowała ten rytuał na każdym wydarzeniu z cateringiem, które organizował wydział. Stilinski zawsze brał dwa posiłki i zmieniał je wedle uznania. Tym razem jedna kanapka została pozbawiona pomidora, niechciany owoc włożony w drugą kanapkę, i Stilinski zamienił mały pojemniczek colesławu na sałatkę ziemniaczaną. 

Dr Hale wpadł minutę przed planowaną godziną rozpoczęcia, uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością do Stilinskiego i usiadł, żeby robić notatki i zjeść swój lunch. Nawet uśmiechnął się, widząc colesław. Jak jakiś dziwak. 

To były takie drobiazgi oraz fakt, że ta dwójka była praktycznie nierozłączna. Ich biura znajdowały się naprzeciwko siebie i Bekah szybko odkryła, że jeśli dr. Hale'a nie ma w jego biurze, to jest w biurze Stilinskiego. 

Na początku myślała, że są po prostu bliskimi znajomymi. W końcu sama miło wspominała relacje, które zbudowała podczas studiów – czasu, który spędziła w zatłoczonych pokojach akademika i mikroskopijnych mieszkaniach swoich przyjaciół. 

Ale wtedy zaczęła dostrzegać nie-za-bardzo-przyjacielskie gesty. Jak to, kiedy Stilinski klepnął dr. Hale'a po tyłku i powiedział _"bierz ich"_ tuż przed ważną prezentacją na seminarium. Albo to, że w zimne poranki dr Hale przynosił Stilinskiemu kawę z delikatnym uśmiechem. 

Był też ten raz, gdy prawie weszła do gabinetu, kiedy Stilinski masował ramiona dr. Hale’a podczas rozmowy o pomyśle na ich następną publikację. Wycofała się powoli z pokoju z ulgą, że żaden z nich jej nie zauważył. Może przyjść po formularz, który tam zostawiła później, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że powinni chociaż zamknąć drzwi. 

I wszystkie te przypadki tylko dodawały do katuszy, które przeżywała za każdym razem, gdy dr Hale odbierał telefon. Ponieważ zazwyczaj zdarzało się to późnym wieczorem, z delikatnym "hej, skarbie”. 

Ta biedna, biedna osoba, która wyszła za tego gościa. Jego gra była z pewnością warta Oscara i Bekah zastanawiała się, czy komuś jeszcze udało się przejrzeć jego fortel. 

Po spotkaniu, Bekah została dłużej w biurze dr Hale'a. Nie miała żadnego prawa mówić temu mężczyźnie jak ma żyć, ale Bekah nie wiedziała, ile jeszcze wytrzyma pod presją tego sekretu. 

Więc usiadła po drugiej stronie biurka, na swoim zwykłym miejscu i składała w rękach formularz, który miała zabrać kilka dni temu. 

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał dr Hale z zaniepokojeniem. – Stiles wspominał, że przez ostatnie kilka tygodni wyglądałaś, jakby coś było nie tak. 

Bekah prychnęła i pokręciła głową. 

Dr Hale westchnął. 

– Jeżeli nie czujesz się komfortowo, rozmawiając ze mną, możesz pójść do kierownika studiów albo kliniki zdrowia psychicznego. Nie musisz nawet się wcześniej umawiać. 

Tak jakby to mogło pomóc jej z ciężarem _wiedzy_ , że jej profesor zdradza swojego małżonka. I to na dodatek ze współpracownikiem. 

– Właściwie – wzięła oddech. – Byłoby lepiej, gdyby trzymał pan swój romans w sekrecie. 

Jego mina praktycznie potwierdziła jej podejrzenia. Wyglądał na wstrząśniętego, zaskoczonego faktem, że udało jej się przejrzeć jego szaradę. 

Nie to, że to było trudne, kiedy on i Stilinski nie potrafili trzymać rąk przy sobie. 

– Der? Bekah, – o wilku mowa – co się dzieje? – Stilinski wsunął głowę przez drzwi do biura. 

Dr Hale potrzebował chwili, żeby się otrząsnąć. 

– Zdradzam z tobą mojego małżonka. 

Stilinski zamarł, ten sam wyraz szoku i niedowierzania przebiegł po jego twarzy. 

A potem zaczął się śmiać. Tak bardzo, że musiał przytrzymać się framugi, żeby się nie przewrócić. 

Wściekła za biedną duszę, która była dość głupia, żeby poślubić dr. Hale'a, Bekah wepchnęła swój formularz do torby. Nie miała prawa mówić im jak traktować innych ludzi, ale no kurna. Naprawdę miała lepsze zdanie o dr. Hale’u. 

Zanim zdążyła wybiec z pokoju, Stilinski podniósł dłoń. 

– Przepraszam. Proszę – otarł oczy. – Pozwól mi coś pokazać. 

Złapał zdjęcie ślubne, stojące na biurku dr. Hale'a i podniósł. Bekah wzięła je drżącymi rękami i zamarła, widząc dr. Hale'a, stojącego dumnie obok Stilinskiego, na ich twarzach identyczne uśmiechy. 

– I nie noszę obrączki – przyznał Stilinski, wyciągając srebrny łańcuszek spod koszuli. – Zgubiłbym ją gdzieś między tymi ciągłymi zmianami rękawiczek i myciem rąk. 

I faktycznie, obrączka, pasująca do tej należącej do dr. Hale'a, zalśniła w świetle. 

Bekah opadła ciężko na krzesło. Jak. Jak mogła tego nie zauważyć. 

Ale zanim zażenowanie całkowicie ją pochłonęło, Stilinski położył rękę na jej ramieniu. 

– Ale i tak dziękuję – powiedział z tym swoim krzywym uśmiechem. – Doceniam to, że próbowałaś obronić mój honor. Nawet jeśli tylko przede mną. 

Po drugiej stronie biurka dr Hale dalej był pochylony. Stilinski zachichotał. 

– Założę się, że pisze do swojej siostry, próbuje urozmaicić jej nudne życie historią o swoim wstrząsającym romansie. 

I Bekah nie mogła się oprzeć, odwzajemniła jego konspiracyjny uśmieszek.

**Author's Note:**

> To tłumaczenie jest wynikiem mojej niedawno odkrytej miłości do Outsider POV (przeczytałam ich **naprawdę** dużo w ostatnim czasie) i starej miłości do university AU. Połączenie tych dwóch jest nawet lepsze <3\. Dlatego z góry przepraszam za monotonność, ale w przyszłości możecie spodziewać się przynajmniej jednego opowiadania, które łączy te dwie rzeczy (a być może i więcej, bo choć są one do siebie dość podobne, to uwielbiam je wszystkie <3). 
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało!


End file.
